


pour it up,

by MetaAllu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Implied Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previously Established Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: “Reinhardt, I’m reading.” He’s half sighing it, tilting his head to give Reinhardt room to kiss his skin.“Then read, liebling.”





	pour it up,

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 130 am and i am very tired. this is based very loosely off an rp lmao.

It’s innocuous.

 

He’s lying on his stomach in bed, reading a book.  It’s late morning, a breakfast tray abandoned on the bedside table, sunlight coming in dimly through the shades—Gabriel’s not much for sunlight, but a little, just enough to make shadows and leave slats of light, is fine—the sheets rumpled under his stomach.  He’s got one leg crossed over the other, dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt that just exposes the bite marks all over his collarbones.

 

He can hear birds chirping outside, leans his chin into one hand and turns the page of his book.  The bed creaks, bends and dips.  Anyone else, and he’d react.  Any smell but the smell of Reinhardt’s shampoo and aftershave, and he’d be ready; but he dips his head down slowly and leaves a slow kiss on Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel barely spares him a glance.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hmm,” Reinhardt answers, and then one of those massive hands squeezes Gabriel’s ass.  His mouth slides gradually along Gabriel’s throat.  He swallows dryly, adam’s apple bobbing.

 

“Reinhardt, I’m reading.” He’s half sighing it, tilting his head to give Reinhardt room to kiss his skin.

 

“Then read, _liebling_.”

 

He says it, but he hooks a finger in Gabriel’s sweatpants and tugs them lazily down until they’re pushed down to Gabriel’s knees.  He pauses on his way back up to squeeze one of Gabriel’s thighs.

 

“Rein—”

 

“Shh,” and it’d be a cooing voice if it weren’t so low and rough, just short of a growl.  He’s speaking right into Gabriel’s ear now, teeth grazing over the skin.  “I want to taste you.”

_God_.

 

Gabriel closes his eyes halfway, trying to control the pulse of arousal going through him, trying to come up with an answer, but Reinhardt is already kissing his way down.  Logically, Gabriel knows he could look behind him, watching Reinhardt makes his way down, but instead he looks back down at the book and tries to make himself read the words in front of him.

 

Reinhardt squeezes his ass again, and following swiftly behind is a lazy trail of tongue.  Gabriel’s breath hitches. He loses his place and has to go back as Reinhardt licks him again.  He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, swallowing down a noise that gets caught in his throat as Reinhardt buries his face in his ass, licking into him lazily, acting like he’s got all day to eat ass.

 

Gabriel’s hand curls in a fist, and when he finally does speak, a countless number of minutes later, he’s hard against the sheets, and manages little more than a breathless “ _Wilhelm_.”

 

This time, Reinhardt _does_ growl, the sound deep against his skin.  His tongue pushes in again, and it’s followed up a careful finger.  Gabriel opens up for him easily, and after what feels like forever, a second finger follows the second.

 

“Gabriel,” the larger man murmurs.  “Love, fuck.  You open up so well for me.  You want more?”  Gabriel nods, barely registering the sound of pages tearing in his balled fists.  He gasps and lets go of the book in his hands only to grab the sheets instead when Reinhardt’s fingers press into his prostate, tongue circling the rim of his hole.  The fingers grind, merciless, pressing into his prostate and then staying there, moving in lazy circles.

 

Reinhardt kisses his way back up, and Gabriel can feel his straining cock in his pants pressing up against him.  He fingers are still moving inside him, merciless.  They press in harder and Gabriel hears himself make a low noise like a hurt animal.  Reinhardt grins, wolfish, into his skin, only spurred on by anything that isn’t Gabriel begging for him to stop.

 

“That’s it.  You sound so good.” Reinhardt’s free hand comes up to cup Gabriel’s jaw, tilt his head back as his hips settle on the back of Gabriel’s thighs.  “Don’t hold back on me now.  I want to hear you.”  Gabriel gives a soft, choked off sound, and Reinhardt pulls his fingers out halfway, only to push back in, then again.

 

After a few more teasing presses of his fingers, he starts up a punishing pace, hard enough to make Gabriel see stars from how hard he’s squeezing his eyes shut.  He doesn’t show any signs of slowing, and worse, he’s using his weight to pin Gabriel in place.  He can’t squirm under him, can’t do anything but fucking take it.

 

“Please,” he says, unsure if he wants mercy or more.  He’s not saying no, though, so Reinhardt wisely takes this as a yes.  They’ve been through this, and Reinhardt trusts Gabriel, trusts him to say no if he can’t take anymore.  Likewise, Gabriel knows, achingly he knows, that Reinhardt _could_ hurt him, _could_ push him, but he never would; so when Reinhardt pushes his fingers in harder, pace utterly brutal, and Gabriel doesn’t tell him to stop, he bears down on him.  His hand goes from Gabriel’s chin to the back of his neck, large fingers closing around his throat and the back of his head and pushing him down into the sheets.

 

His head is turned, the sunlight warm on his ear.  He squeezes his eyes shut harder and moans.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Reinhardt hisses, leaning down to kiss what little of Gabriel’s neck isn’t covered by his broad hand.  “Moan for me.  You sound so sweet when you moan for me, Gabriel.”

 

The noise that comes out of Gabriel next is helpless.  He pushes his hips into the sheets, trembling, trying anything for some friction on his neglected dick.  Reinhardt gives a low chuckle into his ear, and then the hand around his neck slides down.  He lifts his hips, shaking, and Reinhardt slides under him, wrapping around his dick, thumb running over the head.  It would be nothing more than a tease in any other circumstance, but Gabriel is too far gone to do anything but moan again, spill himself over the sheets between sobs, with Reinhardt’s fingers fucking into his ass as he shakes with it.

 

If it were anyone else, Reinhardt would stop, gather him into his arms, but instead he just lets go of Gabriel’s dick, and his fingers keep going.  Swearing, Gabriel reaches blindly in front of him for a fistful of the sheets, then digs his teeth into his own arm, giving into the fact that he’s in for a long morning.


End file.
